In Aslan's Country
by Semperfigal08
Summary: When tragedy strikes, King Caspian X finds comfort in Aslan with a little help from his wife and friends...possibly the first in a series about Aslan's Country.


Disclaimer: Narnia isn't mine and I could never do it justice if it was.

I've been away for a couple of years so hello everyone! This little idea came to me a few weeks ago when I was thinking about Heaven…and then it got a little out of hand and will probably be a series. Please read and review if you'd like, but no flames or naughty words!

**In Aslan's Country**

Caspian paced outside of his living quarters, his face pale and drawn. Lilliandil had awakened him late in the night to tell him to fetch a physician, her pains had started. Caspian had immediately summoned a servant and now the physician and his assistant, a dryad, had been with his wife for many hours. He had been pacing the hall outside the door for just as many hours, waiting for news of his wife and child.

"You'll rub a hole in the carpet," Caspian turned at the familiar voice of his friend, Drinian. The man who had been the captain of the voyage to the end of the world four years ago stood behind him, hands clasped behind his back wearing a gentle smile. He held out a mug and Caspian accepted it gratefully, the spiced drink helping to soothe his nerves some. "Does it always take this long Drinian, or is something wrong?"

Drinian shrugged with a smile. "I don't know much about such matters, Sire, but I'm certain all is well. You'll soon have a new son or daughter to bounce on your knee."

Caspian's eyes shone with anticipation. He took another sip of the hot liquid, began to feel truly calm for the first time in hours. "Am I needed at court? Is that why you've come?"

"Trumpkin is seeing to the affairs of state. I've come simply to keep you company while you wait."

Caspian smiled and clapped his friend on the back. "And for that, I thank you."

It was another hour before the lady dryad emerged, her pretty face drawn and sad. Instantly Caspian felt his heart rise in his throat. He and Drinian had been lounging in chairs outside the door but they both rose now. Caspian forced himself to mask the fear in his heart and asked, "My wife?"

The dryad smiled sadly. "The Queen is doing well, Sire."

Caspian breathed a little easier. "And the baby?"

Here the lady paused and looked down at her bare feet. Caspian's throat tightened once more. "Madam, has my wife given birth to a child yet or no?"

"Yes Sire," the voice was as soft as a summer breeze, and there were tears in her eyes. She looked once more up at the King. "You had a beautiful baby girl, Majesty. But alas, she is between the paws of Aslan now."

Caspian stared hard at her for a long moment. Then he pushed past her and entered into his sleeping quarters, leaving Drinian and the dryad. His beautiful wife lay pale upon the bed, tears as bright as diamonds glistening on her cheeks. She held a tiny bundle in her arms. "Come and see your daughter, my love."

Slowly Caspian walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Lilliandil held out the still form wrapped in blankets to him. He took it carefully and stared into the white face of his baby. If he had not already been told she was no longer with them he would have assumed she slept, so peaceful was she. She had the tiniest tuft of blonde hair on her head and he wondered idly what color her eyes had been. He held her close to his chest and the tears came hard and fast. He kissed the cold face that should have been warm and full of life and placed her into the cradle they had had next to the bed for several weeks as Lilliandil's time drew near. He knelt next to the bed and took his wife's hand, held it against his face. She leaned forward so that their heads were touching. Their tears mingled and splashed upon the blankets.

At length Caspian stood, still holding Lilliandil's hands. He leaned over to kiss her forehead. He spoke in a hoarse voice, "You should rest now. You need to regain your strength."

She nodded and sank back against the pillows, weariness marring her pretty features. "Stay with me?"

He nodded. He sat on the bed, stroking her hand until she drifted off to sleep. He gathered the child once more in his arms, kissed her one final time and opened the door. His oldest and dearest friends, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, Dr. Cornelius and Drinian sat in the hall; far enough away to give him privacy but close enough for him to know they were near. He choked back a sob and motioned for them to draw near. "Gentlemen, I give you the littlest Lady of Narnia."

Not one of them had a dry eye as they stood around him. Drinian reached out to touch the little curls and said in a husky voice, "She's beautiful Sire."

The rest chorused the sentiment quietly. Caspian traced the blue lips with his finger and held her out to Drinian, his broken heart in his eyes. "I- I can't leave Lil…will- will you see to the baby Drin?"

Drinian nodded solemnly and accepted the tiny bundle, dreading the task. Caspian nodded his thanks and returned to his quarters. He sat in the chair next to the bed, buried his face in his hands and wept.

Several hours later Drinian sat in front of the large fire burning in the castle fireplace. Trumpkin sat on a stool very near the fire, while Drinian and Trufflehunter shared the settee. Dr. Cornelius sat in the large armchair that he rather preferred, his feet on a stool. They had been there for quite some time, but they had spoken little. They were too heartsore to leave the King and Queen, even if they did nothing more than sit.

Footsteps in the corridor startled them and they all four looked up. Caspian stood before them, his face very pale and tired. His eyes were red-rimmed from crying. He offered them a tired smile. "You needn't stay any longer…thank you for seeing to the affairs of state today, but you can all go home now. They gave the Queen a sleeping draught and she's resting quite comfortably."

"And what of the King?" Trumpkin asked softly. "How is he?"

Caspian looked down at his slippers. When he glanced back up there were tears in his eyes. He shook his head. Drinian stood and led him by the hand to the empty spot between himself and Trufflehunter. "Sit with us Sire. You needn't talk unless you wish it, but just sit. None of us wants you alone on this night of all nights."

Caspian couldn't speak but he nodded again. He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. They could tell by how his back moved he wept once more. Drinian could scarcely watch him. This king had scarcely passed his twenty third birthday, and already had faced much tragedy. Drinian's heart ached for him as if Caspian were his own son. He longed to ease the suffering, to be able to take it upon himself.

Needing a respite he stood and went to the kitchen to fetch food and drink for them. None of them had eaten any supper and the King had missed even breakfast. When he returned Caspian seemed to have collected himself some. He accepted the glass Drinian handed him but shook his head at the food.

"You really should eat, Majesty," Trufflehunter told him gently. "The Queen will need you strong. You'll do her little good if you come down ill yourself."

Caspian sighed but took a few crackers and chunks of cheese from the tray Drinian had set beside him. After several more minutes of silence he asked, "Do you think he made it?"

They all exchanged confused glances. Trumpkin asked, "Who, Sire?"

"Reepicheep…do you think he made it to Aslan's country?"

Trufflehunter nodded confidently. "I've no doubt he did."

"What do you think it's like there?"

It was several moments before the Badger spoke again, his voice soft and dreamy. "I imagine it's a place we can't begin to know or understand, even in our wildest imaginations. I don't think we can even guess what it might be like...the most beautiful place you can imagine…and it would look just dull in comparison to that Country."

"And who do you think is there?" Caspian asked softly. If Trufflehunter had been a human Drinian imagined he would have been frowning. "Why, everyone who believes in and belongs to Aslan."

"My father and mother…what were they like Doctor Cornelius."

The elderly dwarf considered this. "Your father was not a bad man, Sire. I think…I think he would have been a good king, if he'd had the chance. He was not like his brother, despite being a Telmarine. And your mother, well, she was the kindest human I had ever met. She was noble, gracious and kind."

"Do you suppose they'll be there? In Aslan's country, I mean."

stroked his long beard. "I don't guess it is my place to suppose such a thing, Sire. Why?"

The King shrugged and toyed with the glass in his hand. "I like to think about it sometimes, Aslan's Country I mean. I- I'd like to think my daughter will have someone to hold her when she arrives, perhaps her grandsire's. She's so small and helpless…I- I just can't bear the thought…" his voice trailed off in a sob.

"Oh Sire," Trufflehunter breathed, his voice thicker than usual. "I imagine Aslan himself will be there to welcome her. Perhaps even now, He welcomes her in. Perhaps King Frank's own fair wife cradles her in her arms even now."

"That's a very good thought, Trufflehunter," the king said softly. They sat for several more minutes, and then Caspian bid them good night and went up to bed, though the others sat for a very long while, lost in their own thoughts about Aslan's Country and who might be there to greet them when it came their turn to pass to His shores.

Caspian did not sleep much that night and the sleep he did get was fitful. Now the sun had not yet risen and he lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't think of a day he'd wanted to face less than today. Today he must announce to his people, to all of Narnia, that the Queen had borne him a daughter…and that she had died. He wanted time to grieve, just he and his wife… but he was king. Their lives were shared with the Narnians. And though he loved his subjects today he wanted nothing more than to bury his face under the covers and not come out for a very long time.

He rubbed his chest, the weight of it all making it hard to breathe. He felt a hand on his face and turned his head. Gray blue eyes met his, full of compassion and love. "Did you sleep at all my love?"

He traced her face with his finger. "Some."

"You make me feel guilty for having slept so long."

"No," he pressed her hand to his lips. "You needed the rest, and I'm glad you were able to sleep so soundly. How do you feel this morning?"

Lilliandil snuggled close to him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and she said, "I feel very much improved…I had the most lovely dream last night. Would you like to hear about it?"

He kissed her tenderly. "I very much would."

"Well, you were in it. We were on a lovely green island, some place I've never seen before. The sky was as blue as I've ever seen it, and the ocean…it fairly sparkled, the water was so clear. The baby was with us, healthy and laughing." She paused here to swallow hard. "You and I were walking together through the sand without shoes. You were holding the baby…it was so pleasant and lovely.

Then, all of a sudden, Aslan was there! It was so wonderful to be there with Him, and you and the baby. I felt my heart would just burst, I was so happy. We stayed for what seemed like ages and then Aslan said it was time to go. You and I looked at each other, for neither of us really wanted to leave, now that we were finally there with Him.

You said 'Must we?' and Aslan said yes, it was time for us to go. Well, we turned as if we knew how to get back but really we didn't even know how we'd come to be in this place to begin with. Aslan stopped us, looked at you and I and the baby. All at once we knew we couldn't bring our daughter with us, for we were only visiting His Country and she was there to stay. We turned to look at the Lion once more, our own hearts breaking. There were tears in His eyes, Caspian. Such big, bright tears like you've never seen before. I walked to Him, for I wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

'Can't we stay here with You, Sir?' I asked, my own tears wetting his beautiful golden mane. He just shook His head and said no.

'I don't want to leave You, Aslan. I don't want to leave our daughter either.' I told Him. I don't understand why.'

'My dear child, do you trust me?' He asked.

'Oh yes Aslan, I trust You,' I replied.

He looked deeply into my eyes then and said, 'Then you must trust me with your daughter. Trust me with her. You cannot stay, and she cannot leave. But know that this day she will be with me, safe from all danger and sickness in my own country. Will you trust me with this, your most precious possession?'

It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but in the end I looked deep into His eyes and I said yes, that I would trust Him. He let me bury my face in His mane and cry once more. Then He breathed on me, Caspian, and it made all the difference in the world. I felt strong and brave, and the pain was mostly all gone. And I trusted that He had a plan. I stood, ready to come back home. You were still a good way off, holding our daughter. Aslan looked at you with his big brown eyes and asked softly, 'And you, my son, will you also trust me?'

And then I woke up, feeling quite strong and I think I'll be able to get out of bed today."

Caspian's mind was reeling. He felt almost sick himself. "What did I say, Lil? What did I answer the Lion?"

His wife shrugged. "I don't know. I told you, I woke up and I don't think He would have let me know anyway. This was my story, my dream…my healing. I'm sure he'll come to you in His own way in His own time…I know it's early, but do you think we could get breakfast soon? I'm rather hungry."

"I'm sure someone is awake," He replied absently and called for a servant.

Later that morning they stood outside where the Narnians had gathered for his announcement. He could see the confused looks when they appeared empty handed. They had been expecting him to present the royal son or daughter.

He stood before his people and said in a voice that sounded stronger than he felt, "My dear friends, I thank you all for gathering here today. Yesterday morning the Queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Sadly, her first breath was also her last. We are saddened, but thankful to know she is with Aslan, in His own country now."

He tipped his head and made an exit, taking Lilliandil's hand in his own. Once they were back inside he pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. He whispered softly, "I don't know how you can bear this so well. My heart feels broken in two."

She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek, took his hand and pointed him towards their room. "A nap would do you a world of good. You're exhausted. Go and rest."

He shook his head wearily. "I can't, not yet. There's a matter of stolen goods between a company of dwarves and talking beasts."

"Drinian can see to it."

"They'll see no one but me."

"My poor husband," she sighed. "You carry the weight of the world upon your shoulders. Very well, I suppose you must go and see to it. You'll come and find me as soon as you can?"

"Sooner, if I'm able," he kissed her once more and walked down the corridor towards the throne room.

Over the next days Caspian began to deal with his loss by busying himself and distancing himself as much as possible from his friends. Even his wife saw little of him. They all grew concerned as he ate less and his face took on a hollow, empty look. This went on for about three weeks.

The morning of the fourth week Caspian awoke feeling rather unwell. He did not get sick very often but today his head throbbed and his throat felt raw. His chest ached with each breath. The temptation was strong to stay beneath the cool sheets and do nothing all day. He glanced beside him and saw that his wife still slept. It was just as well. She would have immediately sensed he was ill; he'd never been able to hide much from her.

Quietly he rose and dressed, shivering as he did so though it was early summer and he shouldn't have been cold. Today was the day he, Drinian, Trumpkin and a few others were to ride out to the North to collect the tribute from the giant's. The agreement was that both parties would meet halfway but it would still be a trip of three days and two nights.

Caspian busied himself all morning with preparations and had time only for a brief farewell with Lilliandil. He kissed her and mounted his horse. He signaled for them to move out, Drinian riding close beside him and the rest trailing not far behind.

They rode until the sun had just begun to set and stopped to make camp. Caspian was beginning to realize now that he'd made a very foolish mistake. He was shivering quite hard with fever and was so dizzy he wondered how he had managed to stay in the saddle all day.

He waited until the others were busy and dismounted, slowly. He leaned against the saddle, resting his head against the leather.

"Sire," Trumpkin's voice came from behind him. "What would you- What's wrong?"

Caspian didn't answer right off, nor did he lift his head. Finally he straightened and turned to face the dwarf. "Nothing Trump, what were you going to say?"

The dwarf harrumphed, came to stand beside the king. "You're whiter'n a ghost and shaking more than a leaf in a rainstorm. What's the matter with you I say? Are ya sick?"

"I guess."

"And how long have ya been feeling poorly?"

Caspian sighed and rubbed his temples. "Since this morning I suppose."

"Since this morning and you still came?! Do you realize what a stupid and fool-hardy thin that was to do?" Trumpkin was one of the few people in Narnia who could get away with saying such things to his king without getting in trouble for insubordination. Caspian knew the dwarf spoke out of concern for his well-being. Even so, the King winced at the words. "Yes Trump, I realize that now."

Trumpkin sighed. "Alright. There's nothing to be done about it now. Go sit down by the fire and I'll see to your horse."

Ordinarily Caspian would have argued and seen to his own horse but he was too sick and tired to argue now. He undid his bedroll and supplies and walked to where Drinian had gotten a nice fire going. He pulled his cloak from his roll and wrapped it around his shoulders, shivering hard. Drinian frowned but didn't say anything. Caspian closed his eyes tightly, wishing he was in his own bed. He'd spent many a night on the hard ground but never when he had been feeling quite so poorly.

Trumpkin returned from tending the King's horse, or rather arranging for someone else to see to the beast, as he was too short himself. He dragged the saddle to where Caspian sat and placed it behind him so he could lean against it. "Thank you, Trumpkin."

The dwarf didn't respond. Caspian sneezed and then coughed harshly. He was going to be in for a long night.

"I'll take the first watch and sit up with him," Drinian offered to Trumpkin in a hushed voice. The rest of their party lay several feet away, asleep already. The king was quite feverish and fitful by now. Drinian had suspected something was up before they had left Cair Paravel but had shrugged it off as Caspian must still be grieving. Now he realized he ought to have known better.

Trumpkin shook his head. The dwarf could be rather protective of their young king. They all were, but Trumpkin perhaps most of all. Drinian had heard the story how as a young prince Caspian had been hurt outside of where Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, and another dwarf had lived. They had taken him in, bandaged his head, and once Caspian was strong enough to tell his story, they had accepted him as king.

Drinian had been living in a tiny village when Aslan and his band had gone by on their way to join Caspian during the Second Battle of Beruna. He had not married after the death of his first wife and didn't think twice about joining the great Lion. He had been the king's faithful servant ever since.

"I'll sit up with him," Trumpkin said. "I'll wake ya if I need a break."

"Wake me in two hours anyway," Drinian insisted. "There's no reason for you to be up the whole night."

Trumpkin didn't respond and Drinian lay down to sleep a ways off, though he told his internal clock to wake in two hours.

Trumpkin sat close to the fire, feeding it a stick every now and again, his back resting against a large rock. The king lay within touching distance. The poor boy, for that was how Trumpkin would always think of him, tossed and turned. The dwarf was more than a little concerned at how the fever raged.

Trumpkin got up and placed his own blanket over the king's shoulders. It was a warm night and he wouldn't need it anyway. He would have given it up even if he had. He would do anything for this human.

The dwarf sat back down, stirred the fire again. Ordinarily it would have been needed more for safety than warmth but tonight Caspian needed both. Trumpkin always looked forward to this yearly trip they made, and Caspian always made sure he was a part of it. The dwarf had dwelt so long in the wilds that there was a part of him now that sometimes missed it. Oh, to be sure he enjoyed a soft bed and good food as much as the next dwarf, but sometimes it was good to just be outside in the fresh air, away from all the pomp that accompanied court life.

Trumpkin had been staring into the fire for quite some time when he heard Caspian stir beside him. He glanced over and saw Caspian looking about with eyes wide with fright and fever. The lingering sadness of the past few weeks was still there. He asked hoarsely, "Trump?"

"Right here Sire," the dwarf told him soothingly, and the court would have wondered that the Red Dwarf could speak to anyone so gently. He smoothed the damp hair back from Caspian's forehead. "Can I get you anything Sire?"

"Water, please."

Trumpkin poured some from a flask and knelt beside the king, lifting his head some to drink. "Easy now, not too much." He cautioned.

Caspian took several sips before nodding that he had had his fill. "Thank you."

Trumpkin tucked the blankets back around him. He chided him good naturedly, "You could have just stayed home, you know."

"I didn't want too…I needed to be away, for even just a few days."

"I can understand that Sire, but the thing about running from your troubles is, sooner or later you have to face them again."

"I never exactly thought I was running from them," Caspian admitted with a tired sigh. He pulled the blankets up to his chin. "More like trying to hide from them."

"Isn't it rather the same thing?"

"I suppose." Caspian closed his eyes for a long while and Trumpkin began to think he had fallen back to sleep. He returned to his rock and had just picked up his stick to stir the fire once more when he heard, "Trump?"

"Aye?" the dwarf asked.

"I don't quite know how to face this trouble."

Trumpkin sighed. The boy had known so much heartache for one so young. "I don't suppose you do. Are you up for a bit of a story, Sire?"

Caspian nodded so Trumpkin continued. "Trufflehunter knows this, and Nikabrik did but no one else. When I was a young dwarf, many years before we met your Majesty, I lived in a little community of dwarfs. We were off the grid, so to speak, because it was before Miraz had taken the throne. It wasn't quite as dangerous as it later became.

Anyway, I had been born there, and I had five brothers. We were blacksmith's, and mighty good ones I dare say. There was a pretty she-dwarf, named Arava who lived in our village. She had hair red as a morning sunrise on a stormy day and eyes as green as emeralds."

Caspian shifted so that he could see his friend better. There was a sadness in the dwarf's eyes, but it was more of a wistful sadness, as if he had made peace with what he was about to say.

"You loved her?" Caspian asked softly, and coughed hard into his arm.

Trumpkin rose to give him another drink of water. This time he stayed sitting near him, felt the king's forehead and found it still too hot. He wet a strip of cloth and laid it over his head.

"I did," he continued. "And she rather fancied me as well…but then your father was murdered and times grew bad. On the day we were to be married, Miraz and his soldiers came upon our little village. They were merciless and left none alive…not woman nor child. I was mortally wounded myself but managed to escape, though there were many days I wished to have died. Trufflehunter found me in the woods, for he and Nikabrik had already gone into hiding. They took me in, nursed me back to health and I stayed there until your Majesty showed up."

"I'm so sorry Trump," Caspian told him softly. "I'm so sorry for what the human's did. I wish I could have been there to stop all of it."

Trumpkin squeezed the king's hand. "I know Sire, and it's enough to know that you would change it all if you could. You remember well, I'm sure, that I didn't believe in Aslan when you came to us."

"I do indeed. You were…quite adamant on the matter."

"I was a fool, but I'll give you the reason, if you want to hear it."

"Of course I do."

"Well," the dwarf hesitated. He glanced over Caspian's shoulder into the blackness of the night. "This is a reason mind you, and not meant to be an excuse. I believed in Aslan, right up to the day of the massacre. In fact, that day I prayed to Him, even as I watched my parents and my brothers killed, right before my eyes. I prayed to Him even as I held Avara in my arms, her life and the life we had planned together slipping away with each passing moment. She whispered to me then, her voice so weak I had to strain to hear.

'Do not despair, Trumpkin,' she said. And it wasn't until several days later, while I was recovering, that I remembered the prayers. And I began to wonder, how if Aslan was everything we thought He was, how could he let all of these bad things happen? He couldn't really be good, not after what I had seen. And if He wasn't Who He said He was, well then He couldn't really be real at all. So I hardened my heart and made myself believe it was all stories." Trumpkin looked at Caspian now. He said softly, "Then you showed up Sire, and with you a little flicker of hope. I know now that Aslan orchestrated the whole thing. I still don't know why my family had to die. But I've learned to be at peace with it. And I know they're there in Aslan's country, waiting for me."

Caspian sighed softly in the darkness. "Thank you for telling me Trumpkin. I'm sure it's not easy to discuss."

He nodded, "Rest now Sire. We've still got a long journey before us."

Drinian awoke exactly when he wanted too, and managed to persuade Trumpkin with a rest, stating he'd wake him in two hours as well. He moved his bedroll closer to the king and the fire. He sprawled out, hands clasped behind his head. He had rested well and wasn't particularly sleepy.

He looked up at the night sky and wondered idly whether or not Ramandu had risen once more. He had always been good at picking out the constellations, a useful skill when they had been on board the _Dawn Treader_. He didn't see any tonight that were unfamiliar.

"Trumpkin?" Drinian sat up at Caspian's weak voice and went to him. The king's eyes were tight shut and he shivered violently. Drinian touched his shoulder lightly. "It's Drinian, Sire."

The king didn't seem to hear. He continued to shiver and whimpered, "Trufflehunter? Hello? Please, isn't someone there?"

Drinian frowned. He patted the king's cheeks in an effort to get him to come around. "Easy Sire, I'm right here. Come on now."

Caspian's eyes flew open and there was a frantic horror in them. "D-Drinian?"

"Aye Sire, it's me."

"Wh-where are we?"

"We're on our way to collect the tribute from the giant's."

The king frowned. "I-I don't understand…"

Drinian offered him some water from the flask but the king shook his head. "You've been ill, sire. All day, I'm thinking. We left yesterday to collect the tribute. We're our first night on the trail. You don't remember?"

But Caspian had already drifted back to a fitful sleep. Drinian sat nearby. The king tossed and turned and cried out in delirium. Eventually Drinian woke Trumpkin, simply out of fear.

"He's been like this the past hour," Drinian said quietly, his voice fraught with concern. The dwarf's face mirrored his own. "What should we do?"

Trumpkin considered their options. "He certainly won't be able to travel far. There's a little hunting cabin, about three miles away. I think if you rode double it'd be alright. I'd go myself, but these giants can be finicky and I've had dealings with them before."

"I think that's the best option. We'll keep two of the horses, just in case he's well enough to ride back to Cair Paravel before you get back."

Trumpkin stayed with Caspian while Drinian saddled Destrier and used his own horse as a pack mule. He lead them both over and they were able to rouse the king some.

"Drinian is going to take you to that hunting cabin that's not far away Sire," Trumpkin told him, smoothing back the damp hair from off his forehead. "I'm going to go see to the tribute."

Caspian nodded but neither one thought he really heard. Drinian got him up onto Destrier and climbed up behind him, steadying him as he swayed. Trumpkin touched Drinian's leg before they left. He looked up at him with concern in his blue eyes. "Take care of him?"

Drinian nodded fiercely. "You know I will."

The cabin was not hard to find but no sooner had they arrived when it began to rain. Drinian quickly dismounted and carried Caspian inside, laying him on the closest bed. He limped outside; his right leg, the one injured during the first battle with the giant's, always pained him during wet weather. He saw to their horses and carried their supplies inside. It had begun to rain hard now and the weather had turned chilly. He was grateful not to have to be out in the saddle all day.

He found dry firewood next to the fireplace and had a good blaze going within a few minutes. He pulled one of the chair's from the table close to the king's bed and sat down. Before he knew it he was dozing.

He awoke some time later and found the king staring at him, his blue eyes clear and more peaceful than Drinian had seen in weeks. The former sea captain yawned and stretched, crossing his arms over his chest. "You look better Sire; how do you feel?"

The man in the bed smiled slightly. "I feel much better…I saw Him, Drinian. I saw Aslan."

"You had a dream you mean?"

Caspian shook his head. "No, He was here."

Drinian glanced around the small cabin doubtfully. "Aye?"

"I know," the King chuckled. "I don't know how He got in here either, but He was here for certain."

"Well what did He say?"

"He asked me if I trusted Him, and I said yes of course. And then He just gazed at me and I realized He could see through that answer. So I asked Him outright, since He knew anyway, why my daughter couldn't live. He told me that question has a hundred different answers, none of which I can know. But there were tears in His eyes and I knew then that He grieved for my child as much as myself. I whispered I was sorry for doubting that He knew best, and He breathed on me, whispering that my daughter is safe in His country and I'll see her again someday. I fell asleep and slept better than I have in weeks. I woke only a few minutes ago."

"I'm glad Sire; and if you feel so much better perhaps we can journey home in the morning."

"If it's all the same to you Drin, I'd rather like to start as soon as possible. I'm rather anxious to see my wife."

Drinian smiled and stood. "I'll gather our supplies." As he did so, the man whispered a silent but heartfelt prayer of thanks to Aslan. Their king was going to be just fine.

AN: This could have gone one forever so I had to end it. I'm a bit rusty but I hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
